The present invention relates to disposable containers and pertains particularly to a securable disposable container for containment and disposition of hospital sharps, objects and waste.
Disposable containers have been developed in recent years which provide a reasonably high degree of security for disposable articles and materials from hospitals and clinics. Many of these articles, known as sharps, and other similar articles and materials must be disposed of in a manner to keep them out of the hands of unauthorized persons and to keep them from being reused. These containers are designed to prevent the removal of materials from the container under ordinary circumstances. However, these containers must normally be kept in a secure place and carried around from place to place in a hospital or clinic as needed. One such container of the aforementioned type is that of our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,606, issued Mar. 5, 1985, and directed to a locking closure for disposable containers. These containers, however, can be removed from their location unless special provisions are made for securing them in place.
There is a lack of suitable containers for placement in hospital rooms and the like such that they have a reasonable means of security.
It is, therefore, desirable that a disposable container is available which may be securely placed in various locations throughout hospitals, clinics and the like, and retain the security while retaining ease of use and disposition.